The Flight of the Elliptical Edible
by Battus philenor
Summary: Unbound challenge response involving the whole team.


Title: The Flight of the Elliptical Edible

Author: Battus philenor

Disclaimer: We've been over this already.

A/N: Thanks to Marlou once again for betaing, any remaining errors are all mine. Anything up to and including Mea Culpa is fair game in this one as far as spoilers go. This is in response to the weekly Unbound challenge where first and last lines are given.

Warrick raised his hands, getting out of the line of fire. As the projectile flew through the air, it appeared to travel in slow motion towards its intended target. Nick's arm dangled in mid air with his hand bent at the wrist, lowering slowly, evidence of the perfect follow through motion of a throw which had no chance of missing its objective. Catherine glanced up from her magazine just in time to witness the flight of the fruit.

Grissom and Sara stood at the counter. He by the microwave, warming a blueberry muffin he'd picked up earlier from the bakery down the street and her one step away, pouring her third cup of coffee of the evening. Both with mouths agape, ducking in unison so as not to lose site of the missile's trajectory as the grape passed behind the low hanging light fixture momentarily.

Greg was completely oblivious to the reaction of his comment until Warrick moved out of the way. Then his eyes widened as he realized something had been thrown in his direction by the recipient of his crude yet clever comment.

With too little time to get out of the way, he tried with great effort to raise his arms in a defensive manner, hoping to deflect said grape before it pelted him in a vulnerable location. In a wildly maniacal movement, his arms flailed about with fingers spread and all of his joints bent at odd angles which seemed to defy the normal constraints of the human body.

And as all who were gathered watched the path, it appeared to be destiny, along the lines of the immaculate reception, that now famous completion made so many years ago in football history. There was no way in which this throw, this retaliation for some spiteful words was to be denied. While the object started its short decent downward towards young Mr. Sanders, it seemed obvious to all that the fruit would slip right through any small hole in his defense.

Catherine's magazine hit the table as her eyes followed the path of the small but quickly flying fruit. Grissom and Sara, still apparently practicing synchronized spectatorship, both bent slightly at the knees and leaned forward to get a better look at the moment of impact. Nick's arm hung, unmoving now in faultless form as he started to smile knowingly at his flawless throw. Warrick turned around just in time to see the grape hit home.

It landed with a sickeningly hollow thud against his closed left eye after just squeaking through the gap between the third and forth metacarpals of his left hand. Immediately following the nauseating sound was a short yet shrill shriek emanating from Greg. All in attendance stood in disbelief as the young man dropped to his knees and covered his wounded eye with his hands.

"Isn't anybody going to take a look at this?" Asked the now injured and demoralized Greg.

Shaking himself out of his contemplation at the odds in making such a shot, Grissom strode quickly to Greg's side. After figuring out that the largest injury was the bruise to Greg's ego, Grissom awkwardly helped Greg to his feet.

"There will be more fruit flogging forthcoming, my friend." Greg managed to spit out at Nick from behind a teary and slightly swollen eye.

Lines seemed to be drawn at that moment. Sides were taken as those present positioned themselves alongside the coworkers from their respective shifts. Sara gravitated slightly toward Greg and Grissom as both Nick and Warrick seemed to instinctively drift in line behind the now rising Catherine.

"There will be no more retaliation." Stated a firm yet still slightly amused Grissom. "Greg, you did start this little fracas and now Nick's ended it. I don't want to hear or witness any further instances regarding this."

Grissom glared and Catherine's eyes squinted with authority as the duo closed the gap between them and stood their ground in a show of unity. As they walked out of the break room together and started their journey down the hallway, a defiant, but lowered voice could be heard from within the confines of that room.

"And so it begins."

End

Battus philenor


End file.
